Filippo Perego
Biography Not available. Filmography 1965 * Io, io, io.... e gli altri (uncredited) 1967 * Assalto al tesoro di stato (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger 1968 * Diabolik .... Party guest * I due deputati (uncredited) .... Member of the DCI staff secretary * I due vigili (uncredited) .... Business man * Fenomenal e il tesoro di Tutankamen (uncredited) * L'oro di Londra (uncredited) * Una ragazza piuttosto complicata (uncredited) * Se incontri Sartana prega per la tua morte * Stuntman (uncredited) .... Film director * Tepepa (uncredited) .... Mexican revolutionary 1969 * Addio, Alexandra * Amarsi male (uncredited) .... Man in nightclub * La battaglia del deserto (uncredited) .... Man in restaurant (in flashback) * La donna invisibile (as 'art director') * Ruba al prossimo tuo * Uccidete Rommel (uncredited) 1970 * L'arciere di fuoco (uncredited) .... Sir Robert's counsellor * I vendicatori dell'Ave Maria (uncredited) .... Stafford the bank manager * Waterloo (uncredited) .... Saint-Cyr 1971 * ...continuavano a chiamarlo Trinità (uncredited) .... Restaurant guest * Armiamoci e partite! (uncredited) .... French bar customer * Confessione di un Commissario di polizia al Procuratore della Repubblica (uncredited) * Il lungo giorno della violenza (uncredited) * Un omicidio perfetto a termine di legge (uncredited) * Il ritorno del gladiatore più forte del mondo .... Diana's Father * La tarantola dal ventre nero (uncredited) .... Policeman in the projection room * All'ultimo minuto (TV series - episode: L'ascensore) * Il vichingo venuto dal sud (uncredited) .... Restaurant customer * La violenza: quinto potere (uncredited) 1972 * Chi l'ha vista morire? (uncredited) .... Andrea, Bonaiuti's servant * Che cosa è successo tra tuo padre e mia madre? (uncredited) * L'etrusco uccide ancora (uncredited) .... Pathologist at crime scene * Ettore lo fusto (uncredited) * I familiari delle vittime non saranno avvertiti (uncredited) .... Doctor * Ludwig (uncredited) * La Mala ordina (uncredited) .... Man in hotel lobby * Mi chiamavano Requiescat... ma avevano sbagliato * Perché quelle strane gocce di sangue sul corpo di Jennifer? (uncredited) .... Nightclub customer * Zambo, il dominatore della foresta .... Doctor * Il vero e il falso (uncredited) .... Judge 1973 * Bella, ricca, lieve difetto fisico cerca anima gemella (uncredited) .... Cliente al ristorante * Giovannona coscialunga, disonorata con onore (uncredited) .... Train Passenger * La mano nera prima della mafia... più della mafia (uncredited) .... Italian consul * Milano trema: la polizia vuole giustizia (uncredited) .... Police official * La schiava io ce l'ho e tu no (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger 1974 * Anno uno (uncredited) * Fatevi vivi: la polizia non interverrà (uncredited) * Identikit (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger * Milano: il clan dei Calabresi (uncredited) .... Man in gambling room * Sesso in testa (uncredited) .... Voyeur * Il testimone deve tacere (uncredited) 1975 * Bluff storia di truffe e di imbroglioni (uncredited) * La città gioca d'azzardo (uncredited) * Il conte di Montecristo (uncredited) .... Party guest * Emanuelle e Francoise, le sorelline (uncredited) .... Police inspector * Il giustiziere di mezzogiorno (uncredited) .... Party guest * Il giustiziere sfida la città (uncredited) .... Journalist * La poliziotta fa carriera (uncredited) .... Bishop at Gianna's award * Un urlo nelle tenebre .... Priest 1976 * Ah sì? E io lo dico a Zzzzorro! * Il comune senso del pudore (uncredited) .... Man at cinema * L'innocente * Mark colpisce ancora (uncredited) * Il mondo dei sensi di Emy Wong (uncredited) * Paura in città (uncredited) .... Man at airport hall * Roma a mano armata (uncredited) .... Hostage during bank robbery * Todo Modo (uncredited) * Il trucido e lo sbirro (uncredited) 1977 * Il ...Belpaese (uncredited) .... Man locked into his car * Candido erotico * Il ginecologo della mutua (uncredited) .... Mutua ispector * Goodbye e amen (uncredited) .... Hotel guest * Ligabue (TV) .... Director of art gallery * Il prefetto di ferro (uncredited) * La via della droga (uncredited) .... Lawyer (or judge) in the courthouse hall 1978 * 6000 KM di paura (uncredited) * Indagine su un delitto perfetto (uncredited) .... Sir Arthur's butler 1979 * Piedone d'egitto (uncredited) .... Airplane passenger * Scusi, lei è normale? 1980 * L'vvertimento (uncredited) * Delitto a Porta Romana (uncredited) * Inferno (uncredited) .... One of the tenants in the building * Vieni avanti cretino (uncredited) .... Party guest * Virus (uncredited) .... United Nations delegate * Zucchero, miele e peperoncino (uncredited) 1981 * Delitto al ristorante cinese (uncredited) .... Restaurant guest * Giochi erotici nella 3ª Galassia (uncredited) .... Galactic king * Inchon! (uncredited) .... Officer at military briefing * Lion of the desert (uncredited) .... General at the Italian military ball / Man outside Graziani's office * Occhio alla penna (uncredited) .... Man in train restaurant * L'onorevole con l'amante sotto il letto (uncredited) .... Passer by at train station * La salamandra (uncredited) .... Party guest * Spaghetti a mezzanotte (uncredited) .... Party guest 1982 * Assassinio al cimitero etrusco (uncredited) * Monsignor (uncredited) .... Cardinal * Ricchi, ricchissimi... praticamente in mutande (uncredited) .... Cardinal * Tenebre (uncredited) .... Man at the Rome airport; waiting for plane to arrive * Verdi (TV) (uncredited) .... Guest at Clara Maffei's salon 1983 * Acqua e sapone (uncredited) ... Father Spinetti's friend * Il giustiziere della terra perduta (uncredited) .... Man watching execution * Occhio, malocchio, prezzemolo e finocchio (uncredited) 1984 * L'allenatore nel pallone (uncredited) .... TV spectator (in two times) * Cento giorni a Palermo (uncredited) ....Big mafia boss * Delitto al Blue Gay (uncredited) * Maladonna (uncredited) .... Party guest (identification not 100% certain) * Vediamoci chiaro Gallery N° 6000 km di paura - Filippo Perego.jpg|6000 km di paura A Acqua e sapone - Filippo Perego.jpg|Acqua e sapone Amarsi male - Filippo Perego.jpg|Amarsi male Anno uno - Filippo Perego.jpg|Anno uno Armiamoci e partite! - Filippo Perego.jpg|Armiamoci e partite! B Bella, ricca, lieve difetto fisico cerca anima gemella - Filippo Perego.jpg|Bella, ricca, lieve difetto fisico cerca anima gemella C ...continuavano a chiamarlo Trinità - Filippo Perego.jpg|...continuavano a chiamarlo Trinità Cento giorni a Palermo - Filippo Perego.JPG|Cento giorni a Palermo Confessione di un Commissario di Polizia al Procuratore della Repubblica - Filippo Perego.jpg|Confessione di un Commissario di polizia al Procuratore della Repubblica Che cosa è successo tra mio padre e tua madre - Filippo Perego.jpg|Che cosa è successo tra mio padre e tua madre Chi l'ha vista morire - Filippo Perego.JPG|Chi l'ha vista morire D E Ettore Lo Fusto - Filippo Perego.jpg|Ettore Lo Fusto F Fatevi_vivi_la_polizia_non_interverrà_-_Filippo_Perego.jpg|Fatevi vivi la polizia non interverrà Fenomenal e il tesoro di Tutankamen - Filippo Perego.jpg|Fenomenal e il tesoro di Tutankamen G Giochi erotici nella 3a galassia - Filippo Perego.jpg|Giochi erotici nella 3a galassia Giovannona Coscialunga disonorata con onore - Filippo Perego.JPG|Giovannona Coscialunga disonorata con onore Goodbye e amen - Filippo Perego.jpg|Goodbye e amen H I Identikit - Filippo Perego.jpg|Identikit Identikit - Filippo Perego(2).jpg|Identikit I due deputati - Filippo Perego.JPG|I due deputati I due sergenti del generale Custer - Filippo Perego.JPG|I due sergenti del generale Custer I due sergenti del generale Custer - Filippo Perego (2).JPG|I due sergenti del generale Custer I due vigili - Filippo Perego.JPG|I due vigili I familiari delle vittime non saranno avvertiti - Filippo Perego.jpg|I familiari delle vittime non saranno avvertiti Il... Belpaese - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il... Belpaese Il comune senso del pudore - Filippo Perego.JPG|Il comune senso del pudore Il conte di Monte Cristo - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il conte di Monte Cristo Il ginecologo della mutua - Filippo Perego.JPG|Il ginecologo della mutua Il giustiziere della terra perduta - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il giustiziere della terra perduta Il giustiziere di mezzogiorno - Filippo Perego.JPG|Il giustiziere di mezzogiorno Il giustiziere di mezzogiorno - Filippo Perego (2).JPG|Il giustiziere di mezzogiorno Il giustiziere sfida la città - Filippo Perego.JPG|Il giustiziere sfida la città Il lungo giorno della violenza - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il lungo giorno della violenza Il mondo dei sensi di Emy Wong - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il mondo dei sensi di Emy Wong Il prefetto di ferro - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il prefetto di ferro Il testimone deve tacere - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il testimone deve tacere Il trucido e lo sbirro - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il trucido e lo sbirro Il ritorno del gladiatore più forte del mondo - Filippo Perego.JPG|Il ritorno del gladiatore più forte del mondo Il ritorno del gladiatore più forte del mondo - Filippo Perego (2).JPG|Il ritorno del gladiatore più forte del mondo Il vichingo venuto dal Sud - Filippo Perego.jpg|Il vichingo venuto dal Sud Io, io, io.... e gli altri - Filippo Perego.jpg|Io, io, io.... e gli altri Io, io, io.... e gli altri - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|Io, io, io.... e gli altri Io, io, io.... e gli altri - Filippo Perego (3).jpg|Io, io, io.... e gli altri Inchon - Filippo Perego.jpg|Inchon Indagine su un delitto perfetto - Filippo Perego.jpg|Indagine su un delitto perfetto Inferno - Filippo Perego.JPG|Inferno J K L La battaglia del deserto - Filippo Perego.jpg|La battaglia del deserto La Mala ordina - Filippo Perego.jpg|La Mala ordina La Mala ordina - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|La Mala ordina La mano nera prima della mafia... più della mafia - Filippo Perego.jpg|La mano nera prima della mafia... più della mafia La mano nera prima della mafia... più della mafia - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|La mano nera prima della mafia... più della mafia La salamandra - Filippo Perego.jpg|La salamandra La schiava io ce l'ho e tu no - Filippo Perego.jpg|La schiava io ce l'ho e tu no La tarantola dal ventre nero - Filippo Perego.jpg|La tarantola dal ventre nero La via della droga - Filippo Perego.jpg|La via della droga La violenza quinto potere - Filippo Perego.jpg|La violenza quinto potere L'allenatore nel pallone - Filippo Perego.JPG|L'allenatore nel pallone L'allenatore nel pallone - Filippo Perego (2).JPG|L'allenatore nel pallone L'arciere di fuoco - Filippo Perego.JPG|L'arciere di fuoco L'arciere di fuoco - Filippo Perego(2).JPG|L'arciere di fuoco L'etrusco uccide ancora - Filippo Perego.JPG|L'etrusco uccide ancora L'onorevole con l'amante sotto il letto - Filippo Perego.JPG|L'onorevole con l'amante sotto il letto L'oro di Londra - Filippo Perego.jpg|L'oro di Londra Ligabue (TV) - Filippo Perego.jpg|Ligabue Ligabue (TV) - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|Ligabue Ligabue (TV) - Filippo Perego (3).jpg|Ligabue Lion of the desert - Filippo Perego.JPG|Lion of the desert Lion of the desert - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|Lion of the desert Ludwig - Filippo Perego.jpg|Ludwig M Milano il clan dei calabresi - Filippo Perego.jpg|Milano il clan dei calabresi Milano trema la polizia vuole giustizia - Filippo Perego.JPG|Milano trema la polizia vuole giustizia Monsignor - Filippo Perego.jpg|Monsignor Monsignor - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|Monsignor Monte Cristo - Filippo Perego.JPG|Monte Cristo N O Occhio alla penna - Filippo Perego.jpg|Occhio alla penna Occhio, malocchio, prezzemolo e finocchio - Filippo Perego.JPG|Occhio, malocchio, prezzemolo e finocchio P Paura in città - Filippo Perego.JPG|Paura in città Perché quelle strane gocce di sangue sul corpo di Jennifer - Filippo Perego.jpg|Perché quelle strane gocce di sangue sul corpo di Jennifer Piedone d'Egitto - Filippo Perego.jpg|Piedone d'Egitto La poliziotta fa carriera - Filippo Perego.JPG|La poliziotta fa carriera Q R Ricchi, ricchissimi... praticamente in mutande - Filippo Perego.JPG|Ricchi, ricchissimi... praticamente in mutande S Spaghetti a mezzanotte - Filippo Perego.jpg|Spaghetti a mezzanotte Stuntman - Filippo Perego.jpg|Stuntman T Tenebre - Filippo Perego.jpg|Tenebre Tepepa - Filippo Perego.JPG|Tepepa Tepepa - Filippo Perego (2).JPG|Tepepa Todo Modo - Filippo Perego.jpg|Todo Modo U Una ragazza piuttosto complicata - Filippo Perego.jpg|Una ragazza piuttosto complicata Un omicidio perfetto a termini di legge - Filippo Perego.jpg|Un omicidio perfetto a termini di legge Un urlo nelle tenebre - Filippo Perego.jpg|Un urlo nelle tenebre Un urlo nelle tenebre - Filippo Perego (2).jpg|Un urlo nelle tenebre V Verdi - Filippo Perego.jpg|Verdi Vieni avanti cretino - Filippo Perego.JPG|Vieni avanti cretino Virus l'inferno dei morti viventi - Filippo Perego.JPG|Virus, l'inferno dei morti viventi W Waterloo - Filippo Perego.jpg|Waterloo X Y Z Fotoromanzi * Super Costa Azzurra N. 53: "Nora!... che hai fatto!..." (Published May 1966) * Killing n. 11: "Una forca per Killing" (Ed. Ponzoni - Published February 1967) * Park Hotel n. 4: Non piangete per chi muore (Ed. IN.GRA.B.E. - Published April 1967) * Killing n. 18: "Caccia mortale" (Ed. Ponzoni - Published 1st June 1967) * Carina n. 14: "I tre volti del ricatto" (Ed. Teco - Published September 1968) * Killing n. 50: "Passaporto per Satana" (Ed. Ponzoni - Published 15th October 1968) * Le avventure di Lucky Martin N. 12: "Brindisi per un assassinio" (Ed. Lancio - Published August 1969) * Sogno Mensile n. 87: "Il doppio volto di Isabella" (Ed. Sogno - Published January 1971) * Magali n. 60: "Una notte per convincere il destino" (Ed. Edistar - Published 30th September 1971) * Magali n. 61: "Hanno rapito una ragazza" (Ed. Edistar - Published 15th October 1971) * Moulin Rouge n. 6: "Perdonami mamma" (Published June 1972) * Le avventure di Jacques Douglas n. 83: "Delirio" (Ed. Lancio - Published August 1972) * Silvia n. 10: "Un'amara esperienza" (Published October 1972) * Titti n. 69: "La strada che porta a Davemport" (Ed. Alpe - Published 21th November 1973) * Bluejeans n. 8: "Un vuoto pieno d'amore" (Ed. Condor - Published February 1977) * Katiuscia n. 8: "Fine del viaggio, fine dell'amore" (Ed. Edimondial - Published September 1978) * Katiuscia n. 10: "Un'estate per sempre" (Ed. Edimondial - Published November 1978) He was only credited in Magali n. 61 and Titti n. 69. In all the others he was uncredited. Category:Males generici